1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor package and a method of making the same, and particularly to a semiconductor package comprising a molding compound with different heights and a semiconductor device comprising the semiconductor package and methods of making the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1 showing a schematic diagram of a conventional semiconductor device consisting of stacked packages. The conventional semiconductor device 1 comprises a first package 10 and a second package 20. The first package 10 comprises a first substrate 11, a first chip 12, a plurality of first conductive wires 13, a first molding compound 14, and a plurality of first solder balls 15. The first substrate 11 has an upper surface 111, a lower surface 112, and a plurality of first pads 113. The first pads 113 are disposed on the upper surface 111 of the first substrate 11. The first chip 12 is adhered to the upper surface 111 of the first substrate 11 and electrically connected to the upper surface 111 of the first substrate 11 by the first conductive wires 13. The first molding compound 14 encapsulates the first chip 12, the first conductive wires 13, and a part of the upper surface 111 of the first substrate 11, and the first pads 113 are exposed. The first solder balls 15 are on the lower surface 112 of the first substrate 11.
The second package 20 is stacked on the first package 10. The second package 20 comprises a second substrate 21, a second chip 22, a plurality of second conductive wires 23, a second molding compound 24, and a plurality of second solder balls 25. The second substrate 21 has an upper surface 211, a lower surface 212, and a plurality of second pads 213. The second pads 213 are disposed on the lower surface 212 of the second substrate 21. The second chip 22 is adhered to the upper surface 211 of the second substrate 21 and electrically connected to the upper surface 211 of the second substrate 21 by the second conductive wires 23. The second molding compound 24 encapsulates the second chip 22, the second conductive wires 23, and the upper surface 211 of the second substrate 21. The upper ends of the second solder balls 25 are connected to the second pads 213 on the lower surface 212 of the second substrate 21, and the lower ends are connected to the first pads 113 on the upper surface 111 of the first substrate 11.
One of the drawbacks of the conventional semiconductor device 1 is that the area encapsulated by the first molding compound 14 in the first package 10 is smaller than that encapsulated by the second molding compound 24 in the second package 20. As a result, two different molds are required in the molding processes for the first package 10 and the second package 20. The cost is high for making a mold. Molds of different sizes are often needed for molding processes to make different package devices. Accordingly, the production cost will be dramatically increased. Moreover, in the first package 10, there is an included angle of about 60 degrees between the sidewall of the first molding compound 14 and the first substrate 11. The included angle is namely the draft angle of the mold. Furthermore, the top surface of the first molding compound 14 has a mold insert gate mark. In addition, in the molding process for the first package 10, the first molding compound 14 tends to overflow onto the upper surface 111 of the first substrate 11 to pollute the first pads 113.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a novel and progressive semiconductor package and semiconductor device and method of making the same to solve the aforesaid problems.